1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting display device is widely used as a flat panel display device. Generally, the organic light emitting display device displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that generates light based on re-combinations of electrons and holes.
Since the organic light emitting display device displays an image without a backlight unit, the organic light emitting display device has many features such as low power consumption, high response speed, wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, etc.
An organic light emitting diode includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting layer that is formed between the anode and the cathode. Generally, excitons are generated when electrons injected from the cathode and holes injected from the anode are re-combined within the organic light emitting layer. Here, since the excitons emit energy, light can be generated in the organic light emitting diode. In order to improve an efficiency of light emission, the organic light emitting layer may have a multi-layer structure including an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a hole transport layer (HTL). In addition, the multi-layer structure may further include an electron injection layer (EIL) and a hole injection layer (HIL).
The organic light emitting diode may operate using a pixel voltage corresponding to a pixel image signal and driving voltages ELVDD and ELVSS. Hence, data-lines, voltage-lines, and electrodes for the pixel voltage and the driving voltages ELVDD and ELVSS may be formed in a display panel.
However, a short circuit may be caused among the data-lines, the voltage-lines, and the electrodes in the display panel. In this case, an over-current may be generated between the display panel and a power supply unit that provides the driving voltages ELVDD and ELVSS. The over-current may result in serious damages (e.g., degradation (or burning) of the organic light emitting diode) to the display panel.